


Diffrent Fate/ imagines

by Mynameisjeff69



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisjeff69/pseuds/Mynameisjeff69
Summary: Different fate/imagines from all fate/ related works, cross-posted on TumblrAll AU's are in the chapter names so don't worry, tags will be changed and will try to update at least once a week :D





	1. Fate/ stay night servant swap AU part 1 [Emiya Shiro - Medusa Rider]

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little AU that I wanted to write about what happens if servants in fate/ works got swapped with different ones. I use RNG to determine the servant BC if it already fucked up my bank account and my social life why not fuck up my writing too? :D

Emiya Shiro - Rider Medusa:

\- I can see this one working tbh

\- Medusa is very sisterly and loyal so I can see her being the calm and caring mother figure Shiro never had and Shiro will make Medusa feel loved. and GOD THE FLUFF

-She’ll probably still be very protective of Sakura after meeting her for the first time and will fight Shinji with everything she got to save her.

-She probably ships these two

-She will probably come up with different ways and scenarios to set up the two together

-In the end, she might even develop feelings for him herself and both of them hit it off

-Sadly, I don’t see them winning the war, simply bc of the fact that Herc is a thing and also Shiro is a pretty mediocre master who doesn’t have his magical healing powers anymore  
bc Saber is not around and his inability to sit still and always charging into the battlefield will give Rider a really bad time

\- I can see her giving up her life for Shiro/ Sakura and motivate them to put an end to the grail war once and for all

\- so basically a slightly more optimistic HF route


	2. Fate/ stay night servant swap AU part 2 [Rin Tohsaka - Hassan of the cursed arm assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my previous post

Rin Tohsaka - Assassin Hassan of the cursed arm

\- oh, Rin is PISSED  
\- She wanted saber, the strongest servant available and all she got was a lousy assassin  
\- Nobody is going to hear the end of it  
\- Well, I mean, they will, since they won’t have any other choice than to listen to her ramble and on  
\- But that doesn’t mean she’ll treat him badly, she will complain a lot, that’s for sure, but she won’t blame him for it.  
\- she’s probably gonna use him for scouting while she’s going to try and get saber to her side.  
\- If she DOES get saber to her side, the grail is basically already hers, she can just march on to the church and demand the holy grail and no one could stop her.  
\- But if she doesn’t…. she doesn’t have a lot of chances, Hassan isn’t exactly the strongest and with all of his ability and Rin’s magic they won’t be able to win  
\- No matter how she tries Rin is still too good of a person to sacrifice innocents for her cause and Hassan doesn’t have the shadow to take advantage off and use it to take out   
servants.  
\- though I can see them being one of the last teams standing, Hassan will die fighting the grail, bullshit, thing.  
\- Rin will survive and take Hassan’s (who was like the father she didn’t have) words to heart and will probably join Shiro on his ‘’hero of justice’’ adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Yeah, hope you guys enjoyed, I take requests if you want anything you can comment here or find me on tumbler under the name '' thefatefandomsuckedthelifeoutofme '' and I'll see you next week hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, hope you enjoyed :D I'm excepting most requests if u want something :D and I will be continuing the servant swap thing.... so..... yeah :D


End file.
